KAISEKI
by Lenore4L
Summary: Rin y Yukio Okumura fueron separados al nacer dada la naturaleza demoníaca del mayor de los gemelos. Varios años después y ambos siendo adultos, se vuelven a encontrar. Sin embargo ¿Cómo será un reencuentro cuando ambos llevan vidas totalmente distintas la una de la otra? One Shot. Divergencia con el canon.


KAISEKI

 _Seika,_ un pequeño restaurante ubicado en la periferia de los terrenos de la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera, tenía una estrecha entrada tradicional, con sus lamparas rojas de papel a cada lado encendidas para dar una cálida bienvenida. Junto con un enorme mapache sonriente de arcilla, si eras muy observador o especial, podrías ser capaz de ver al gatito negro que con la espalda bien erguida ondea sus dos colas en pose vigilante y atenta a amenazas invisibles; nunca se movía de ahí y sus enormes ojos felinos se desplazaban de un lado a otro apenas moviendo su cabeza, dando la impresión de que se trataba en realidad de otra figura decorativa.

Pequeño y acogedor, con un tejado de dos aguas, el crujir de la madera al entrar a su recibidor era lo primero que escuchabas, seguido del silencio momentaneo gracias al tatami que ahogaba un poco el sonido de los pasos al entrar.

Una señora entrada en años enfundada en un kimono de colores fríos era quien solía recibir a los comensales y dirigirlos cortesmente hasta su mesa usando un dialecto antiguo que te hacía sentir entrar en una máquina del tiempo, totalmente contradictorio con la alta cocina que ahí se sirve.

El local con su discreta entrada y su sobria decoración minimalista era un restaurante famoso entre los exorcistas de mejor sueldo (ultimo detalle que cabe destacar). Yukio Okumura había escuchado númerosas veces acerca de ese restaurante, había sido invitado pero siempre declinaba la invitación e incluso mas de una vez había pasado enfrente de la fachada camino a alguna misión sin nunca darse la oportunidad de echar un vistazo aunque fuera por mera casualidad.

Yukio Okumura no era el tipo de persona que sintiera especial interés por la comida, mucho menos por la _haute cuisine*_. No veía sentido a gastar cantidades exorbitantes en un platillo exótico cuando comer era solo otra función biológica que podía compensar con cualquier alimento mas barato y accesible.

Cuando exponía este punto de vista muchas personas solían verlo con cara horrorizada pero no lo cuestionaban mas y lo dejaban ser, quedando convencidas de que Yukio era algo muy parecido a un robot.

Podría ser verdad, pensaba Yukio al final de cada conversación, que en realidad fuera un robot.

Yukio Okumura, exorcista de Primera Clase de la Orden de Exorcistas de la Cruz Verdadera, sede de Japón, con un título en Medicina y otra larga lista en las artes de exorcismo, había vivido casi toda su vida sintiendo como si tuviera un gigantesco hueco dentro de él.

Era raro ¿No? Como tras haberse realizado en varias áreas profesionales en un desesperado intento de llenar el vacio, este sencillamente parecía no tener fondo. Por mas que subiera sus niveles, por mas títulos que consiguiera, por mas que lo promovieran y se ganara el favor de sus superiores el hueco ahí seguía, insatisfecho e infinito como un hoyo negro en medio del universo que tragaba todos sus logros.

Sin embargo y por muy contradictorio que suene, Yukio no estaba deprimido por eso puesto que esa sensación lo había acompañado desde que tenía memoria tomando por ello ese sentimiento de fragmentación, como algo normal; de hecho creía que todas las personas se volcaban en diferentes vicios, trabajos o pasiones también en un desesperado intento de llenarse a sí mismas.

Al nacer quedó huerfano y el padre de una parroquia lo adoptó. A sus ocho años le hizo saber a su padre adoptivo de su sentimiento de constante vacio, como un agujero en su estómago... en su pecho... en todos lados, cosa que era mas penetrante y todavía mas aterradora que los mounstros que veía todo el tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando el padre Fujimoto lo miró con ojos compasivos, le acarició la cabeza con sus rudos dedos nudosos que tenían un ligero olor a tabáco y le dijo que era completamente normal porque efectivamente estaba incompleto. Ese día su padre le confesó que tenía un hermano gemelo.

Conocer el hecho de que tu verdadero padre es en realidad la existencia ex divina y demoniaca conocida como Satán, que tu hermano gemelo al que jamás conociste heredó dicha naturaleza sobrenatural, y que seguramente había sido exterminado apenas dio su primer aliento, es algo que no cualquier niño escucha cuando va a comenzar sus estudios de educación básica.

En cambio Yukio lo escuchó con suma atención, intentó entender cada palabra difícil que su padre usaba para explicarle la peculiar situación en la que había nacido y como es que había terminado bajo su custodia.

Al final Yukio con sus manos tensas sobre su regazo y la cabeza ligeramente agachada se mordió el labio inferior temiendo encontrarse con los ojos de su padre pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Mi hermano... ¿Sigue vivo?- preguntó finalmente temiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Por segunda vez Shiro Fujimoto puso esos mismos ojos misericordiosos y lo abrazó pegándolo contra su pecho sin decirle nada. Yukio no insistió en su pregunta y se dejó abrazar sin saber como interepretar ese gesto a su corta edad. Lo unico que supo en ese momento era que si su hermano por algún milagro o interveción divina, seguía con vida le gustaría protegerlo de cualquier tipo de amenaza ya fuera demoniaca o terrenal.

Es así como su historia en la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera comenzó, en plena infancia por lo que también gran parte de su personalidad fue forjada durante esta etapa, volviendose una persona seria, disciplinada, precozmente madura, y como alguno de sus colegas decía: adicto al trabajo y demasiado preocupado por demasiadas cosas.

A sus quince años, en circunstancias igual de extrañas que en su nacimiento, su padre falleció víctima de la posesión del mismísimo Satán. No hubo un reporte del incidente, o por lo menos no uno que estuviera dispuesto al personal de la orden. Todo quedó enterrado en preguntas sin resolver y evasivas de los superiores. Nadie le dijo nada.

El hueco solo se hizo mas grande y terminó sumergiéndose todavía mas en su trabajo como exorcista para intentar llenar aunque fuera una cuarta parte de ese agujero que se había ensanchado todavía mas.

El pasar de los años, las misiones acumuladas, las cosas que veía todos los días y a las que se tenía que enfrentar fueron haciendo de él un adulto frío, serio, pragmático y calculador. El tema de su hermano gemelo lentamente había quedado enterrado junto con su trabajo y las menciones honoríficas, al punto en que a veces en plena madrugada al llegar a casa y sacarse la gabardina negra se recostaba a medias en su cama, sumergido en el silencio mirando a la nada en plena obscuridad intentaba recordar porqué diablos había elegido tomar ese camino en primer lugar...

Es así, a grandes razgos, en como continuaba con su día a día; cada mañana enfundado en sus ropas negras, con la insignia de exorcista colgando de la solapa de su gabardina y cumpliendo con el deber que se había autoimpuesto a pesar de haber olvidado ya la razón original del mismo.

Esa mañana en específico, tras una jornada especialmente dura que había durado toda la noche, estaba dispuesto a volver a la academia de la Cruz Verdadera sin embargo antes que nada tenía que pasar a surtirse de algunas hiervas medicinales.

Se moría de sueño y de cansancio, necesitaba urgentemente una ducha y desayunar, pero eso podía dejarse para otro momento, aunque su cuerpo se lo estuviera exigiendo a gritos.

Se cubrió al boca para que nadie lo viera bostezar al tiempo que buscaba entre sus llaves esa que lo llevaría a la tienda hervolaria de la familia Moriyama. Dio por fin con ella y la introdujo en la cerradura, al abrir la puerta los goznes rechinaron abriéndole el camino a un sendero flanqueado por enredaderas, flores y hiervas de todo tipo.

Yukio respiró hondo aprovechando el aroma fresco de las plantas y las flores además de la tierra humeda por el rocio de la mañana; se sintió un poco reconfortado mientras que lo único que escuchaba eran sus pasos sobre la escalinata de piedra pero pronto a estos se le sumaron un par de voces, risas animadas que venían del huerto en la parte trasera de la tienda.

Al exorcista le pareció raro que hubiera algún cliente a primera hora del día, cerca de las cinco de la mañana, pero supuso que si él estaba ahí entonces alguien mas también tendría por costumbre visitar la tienda a esa hora por lo que esperó en el portal metálico a que la dueña apareciera.

No tardó mucho en reconocer el dobladillo del kimono que comenzaba a asomarse y justo a su lado, los pasos mas seguros y rápidos de otra persona. Shiemi que era quien atendía la tienda y el jardín parecía muy animada hablando con esa otra persona, el otro llevaba en brazos una canasta llena de vegetales y hiervas de todo tipo, a juzgar por las manos de ambos, acababan de arrancarlos de la tierra eligiendo los mejores.

-Huele esto Shiemi, es delicioso- decía una voz masculina mientras Yukio intentaba ver su rostro asomándose desde el portón.

-Me alegra que sea de ayuda, nunca sé que hacer con tantos vegetales, me siento mal de que se echen a perder- decía a su vez la rubia con su voz bajita pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, se escuchaba segura y cómoda en compañía del otro hombre.

-La verdura y vegetales de tu huerto nunca sobran en el restaurante- respondía el hombre riendo animoso cuando por fin llegaron hasta el portón.

Yukio se enderezó cuando los tuvo por fin frente a él, y entre los tallos verdes y las raíces de los tubercúlos y verduras, pudo ver asomar un par de ojos azul brillante.

El hueco que tenía en su interior pareció estrecharse dolorosamente, estuvo a punto de doblarse por la sensación pero se lo prohibió a si mismo con tal de ver a detalle las púpilas que se clavaron en él; ojos muy abiertos como si quisieran deborar toda su imagen solo con la mirada.

-¡Yuki-chan!... ¿Qu... qué haces aquí tan temprano?- preguntó sorprendida Shiemi y su voz de pronto parecía nerviosa y asustada mientras limpiaba sus manos en el mandil que llevaba amarrado alrededor de la cintura.

Yukio tardó unos segundos en reaccionar sin poder despegar su propia mirada del desconocido que se había quedado petrificado.

-Ah, perdona la intromisión Shemi-san, venía por unas hiervas medicinales, no creí que estuvieras atendiendo a alguien- dijo el moreno hablando casi con cautela volviendo sus ojos al otro que seguía como embobado pero que igualmente reaccionó de manera torpe y muy poco natural.

-Ah, yo ya me voy, ya terminé aquí. Gracias por todo otra vez Shiemi, ponlo en la cuenta del chef, hasta mañana- dijo el desconocido bajando ligeramente la canasta dejando ver por fin un rostro redondeado del que sobresalían escandalosamente sus ojos azul noche, contrastando con ellos su cabello negro y razgos bastante juveniles que lo hacían ver casi infantil.

-Hasta mañana, Rin- se despidió a su vez Shiemi de nuevo con voz atolondrada mientras Yukio seguía con la mirada al joven que bajaba la misma escalinata pero antes de seguir por el sendero se detenía en seco y como debatiéndose con él mismo, daba la media vuelta y volvía a subir hasta quedar enfrente de Yukio quien tuvo que hacerse un poco hacía atrás al ver esos ojos brillantes y esa aura que le resultaba familiar pero también ligeramente peligrosa.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el joven abrazando la canasta de mimbre estrujándola esperando la respuesta.

El exorcista tardó unos segundos en contestar puesto que sintió su garganta secarse repentinamente así que después de carraspear intentó retomar su postura seria pero sin muchos resultados. Sin saber porqué, no pudo mostrarse serio y seguro de si mismo como siempre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a sentirse tímido y nervioso como cuando niño.

-Okumura, Okumura Yukio, es mi nombre- dijo de manera torpe y mirando al piso sin saber la razón pero cuando volvió a mirar hacía arriba solo vio al otro joven repetir por lo bajo su nombre al menos tres veces.

-Yo, eh, mucho gusto, de verdad me da mucho gusto conocerte Yukio- respondió a su vez el supuesto Rin intentando respirar con normalidad sin lograrlo gracias a la sonrisa que intentaba reprimir con nulos resultados y volviendo a bajar las escaleras dejando al otro algo desencajado por lo confianzudo que era al llamarle por su nombre de pila en su primer encuentro.

Rin por segunda vez se detuvo escaleras abajo pero esta vez no regreso.

-¡Ven al restaurante un día, nuestra comida es deliciosa!- le gritó bajando corriendo, los vegetales estuvieron a punto de caerse de la canasta pero el chico con sus excelentes reflejos logró salvarlos justo a tiempo.

Yukio siguió con la mirada al joven y no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que este se perdió por completo de vista mientras seguía sintiendo esa presión en el pecho.

-Yuki-chan- Shiemi le llamó para sacarlo de su embobamiento; el mencionado reaccionó y volvió su atención a la rubia que se mostraba preocupada y retorcía los pliegues de su mándil de manera nerviosa.

-¿Es un cliente regular?- preguntó Yukio olvidándose de saludos y cortesias haciendo que Shiemi arrugara con mas fuerza su mándil y desviara sus ojos verdes.

-Algo así, trabaja en un restaurante famoso, Seika, creo que se llama, así que viene seguido por verduras frescas, a veces me ayuda con el jardín- explicaba la muchacha mientras conducía a Yukio hasta la tienda.

El exorcista hizo su pedido mientras veía a Shiemi ir y venir con sus pasitos cuidadosos por la tienda sacando cajones, pesando en la báscula y armando paquetes con paciencia.

-Ese muchacho...- comenzó a decir Yukio que no podía dejar el tema y notando como Shiemi se ponía extrañamente nerviosa cada vez que lo mencionaba.

-Rin- apuntó Shiemi a lo que el otro asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Asistía a la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera? Me es familiar- comentó Yukio viendo a Shiemi dar un respingo esta vez mas violento.

-No estoy segura de eso- respondió la muchacha con la voz temblorosa entregando todos los paquetes a Yukio que se quedó pensativo.

La rubia también se quedó perdida en su mundo, debatiendo algo con ella misma hasta que se armó de valor y tomó las manos de Yukio al entregarle su mercancia.

-¡Deberías aceptar su invitación!- exclamó la chica sorprendiendo al moreno que la miro con ojos muy abiertos.

Shiemi raras veces se notaba tan segura de si misma, y todavía eran mas raras las veces en las que casi ordenaba a alguien a hacer algo, por lo tanto Yukio titubeó antes de poder contestar algo.

-Esto... fue muy amable de parte de, eh, Rin-san invitarme pero no veo porque debería aceptar, tengo entendido que es un restaurante muy caro y...-

-¡Solo ve!- insitió Shiemi aprentando mas sus manos y ahora sin atreverse a verlo a la cara gracias a sus mejillas rojas y avergonzada del temblor de sus voz, solo atinó a apretar todavía mas el agarre de sus manos. El exorcista sintió entonces como estas temblaban ligeramente.

-Rin cocina muy bien, estoy segura de que valdrá por completo la pena, solo... ve...- le pidió aunque aquello mas bien pareció una plegaria por la manera en como su voz sonó casi suplicante.

Yukio no entendía a que venía tanta insistencia. Shiemi jamás había mencionado antes el Seika, mucho menos a ese tal Rin con quien ahora parecía ser sospechosamente cercana, y definitivamente nunca se había mostrado tan decidida, excepto cuando decidió estudiar el curso de exorcismo varios años atrás.

¿Porqué de nuevo adoptaba esa actitud?

-Tal vez lo haga- dijo finalmente Yukio casi en un susurro, finalmente sin que él tampoco lograra entender porqué la idea de ir le parecía tan atrayente.

Para alguien como Yukio era un poco tonto el solo hecho de que una simple invitación a un restaurante le taladrara la cabeza por tanto tiempo.

Una semana, siete días enteros en los que en cada tiempo libre que tenía reconsideraba ir al Seika, finalmente podía permitirselo puesto que nunca gastaba mas dinero del necesario para sus necesidades básicas. Pero luego sacudía la cabeza y se decía a si mismo que la invitación de un completo extraño no tenía porque irrumpir en sus planes y su rutina, después de todo no era su estilo ir a ese tipo de lugares refinados.

Hasta que un día cayó presa de su propia curiosidad.

-¿El Seika? Sí, suelo ir a menudo-

A Kamiki Izumo le pareció extremadamente raro no solo el hecho de que Yukio se dirigiera a ella para algo que no tuviera relación alguna con el trabajo pero aun así respondió a su pregunta sobre el restaurante con un tono cauteloso.

-Que raro que se interese por algo como los restaurantes, profesor Okumura- dijo Kamiki mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la Orden. Yukio carraspeó ligeramente antes de contestar puesto que incluso para él era raro mantener ese tipo de conversaciones.

-Bueno, Moriyama-san insistió en que fuera- se excusó Yukio con las manos en las bolsas de su gabardina notando como de pronto Kamiki se detenía en seco y fruncía el entrecejo.

-Esa tonta- mascullaba la joven entre dientes.

-¿Pasa algo?- esta vez Yukio preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Ahora veía dos reacciones demasiado sospechosas que de alguna manera se relacionaban con ese restaurante.

Kamiki se recompuso en el acto y siguió caminando con toda naturalidad.

-Estoy bien, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa que fuera Moriyama quien le recomendara el restaurante. Regresando al tema, es un excelente lugar para comer, el precio lo vale por completo- continuaba diciendo Kamiki con su tono distante de toda la vida sin darle mas importancia a sus comentarios sin embargo Yukio era tanto o mas perspicaz que la otra exorcista y sabía que la calma en su voz era una fachada.

Entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos todavía examinando con la mirada el porte tranquilo de la muchacha buscando alguna pista que le dijera porque ambas mujeres tenían reacciones tan extrañas. Kamiki sin embargo, y a diferencia de Shiemi, no era tan transparente por lo que siguió con su camino de manera tranquila y normal sin atreverse a decir nada mas sabiendo que su voz la desmentiría por completo.

Una semana mas y Yukio para intentar desentrañar el misterio terminó enfrente del Seika.

Eran cerca de la una de la madrugada pero solo hasta entonces había terminado su misión y sus pies automáticamente lo habían llevado hasta ahí cuando bien podría estar en casa terminando reportes o adelantando trabajo antes de irse a dormir.

Las farolas rojas alumbraban la entrada mientras un mozo del restaurante retiraba el letrero haciendo una breve reverencia como saludo de buenas noches; Yukio correspondió el saludo al tiempo que sus ojos se desviaban a la figura del _tanuki_ de arcilla y justo a los pies de este, el gato negro con las dos colas que cual gárgola se mantenía mirando al frente hasta que sus ojos rápidamente se desviaban hasta los de Yukio clavándolos en ellos.

Yukio por supuesto que se alarmó a ver un demonio custodiar la puerta pero al ver la insignia en el collar del animal prefirió no decir o hacer nada pues al parecer estaba bajo el control de la Orden.

No era raro que exorcistas de rango superior tuvieran a sus familiares patrullando diferentes zonas de la ciudad, en cambio si que era raro ver a uno custodiar lo que parecía ser un inofensivo restaurante.

El gato maulló como queriendo comunicarle algo pero Yukio no supo interpretar que cosa quiso decir por lo que solo le dedicó una mirada respetuosa antes de alejarse. Ya era tarde y el restaurante estaba cerrando por lo que posiblemente ya no tendría oportunidad de comer nada o siquiera entrar, por lo tanto se dio media vuelta pero antes de irse el sonido metálico de los basuderos de la trastienda lo hicieron voltear solo para encontrarse con el supuesto Rin.

Esta segunda vez su pecho no se sintió estrechar como la primera vez, esta vez en cambio un extraño nerviosismo le adormeció desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta las raices de su cabello al ver la espalda del otro moreno sacando la basura y suspirando satisfecho mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente descubierta gracias a la pinza que le levantaba el flequillo dejando ver con mas claridad sus facciones que de nuevo eran extrañamente familiares.

Podría ser que Yukio pasó mas tiempo del que había reparado mirándolo puesto que el otro sintió de pronto sus ojos en su espalda y volteó abriendo una vez mas sus ojos con sorpresa.

Yukio dio un respingo como si ese par de ojos en realidad fueran electrodos que trasmitían electricidad directo a quien miraban. El entumecimiento se hizo mas intenso y cuando intentó saludar sus voz prácticamente desapareció en su garganta antes de producir sonido alguno.

-¡Yukio!- llamó el otro dejando ver su larga sonrisa desde la media luz de aquel callejón.

Yukio sintió su estomágo revolverse y sus miembros dejar de responderle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a cenar?- preguntó Rin, parecía que la conversación le salía de manera natural, como la sonrisa que insistía en tatuarse en su cara, parecía ligeramente nervioso aunque eso no le impedía seguir hablando, en cambio Yukio luchaba por reaccionar sin entender porque todo su sistema insistía en fallarle cuando estaba en prescencia del otro, aunque fuera apenas una segunda vez.

-Tenía intenciones de cenar aquí, claro, pero ya es tarde y están cerrando- dijo con voz atropellada Yukio reprendiéndose por no poder mantener la calma examinando con mas atención a Rin que a diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión vestia una filipina blanca con el nombre del restaurante bordado en kanjis negros justo arriba del bolsillo superior que daba directamente a la derecha de su pecho.

Rin asintió ante la respuesta.

-Será una próxima vez. Buenas noches- dijo Yukio como queriendo huir de esa situación en la que no podía estar tranquilo, pero una vez mas cuando se diponía a irse sintió un jalón en la manga de su gabardina.

-¡Yo te invito a cenar!- dijo en un ligero tono desesperado Rin soltándo de inmediato la manga de Yukio al ver la mirada severa de este. El muchacho se rascó al cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos avergonzado.

-El restaurante sí está cerrando pero puedes cenar en mi casa, vivo arriba del local y...- decía Rin rápidamente intentando que la lengua no se le trabara, gesticulando con sus manos señalando la parte de arriba del restaurante en donde se adivinaba un departamento pequeño.

-No gracias- dijo tajantemente Yukio antes de que el otro pudiera seguir hablando y viendo como la sonrisa de este se debilitaba tras su respuesta.

-No tienes porque preocuparte de pagar, te digo que yo invito y no cocino nada mal, de hecho soy...-

-No lo digo por eso- Insistió Yukio volviendo a interrumpir a Rin que ahora miraba al piso ligeramente apenado y buscaba alguna otra manera de convencer al otro de quedarse.

-Rin-san ¿Cierto? No quiero ser grosero y aprecio mucho la invitación pero no creo que sea adecuado aceptarla cuando solo nos hemos visto dos veces y ni siquiera nos conocemos; sé que es amigo de Shiemi-san pero aun con ello no me siento cómodo, así que será en otra ocasión pero gracias igualmente- dijo Yukio intentando sonar lo mas tranquilo que pudo viendo al otro que de nuevo jugaba con sus manos abriendo y cerrando los puños mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

Yukio esta vez terminó de darse la vuelta para irse de ahí queriendo escapar de la situación tan rapido como le fuera posible. Estaba incómodo y la prescencia de ese hombre le hacía sentir terriblemente vulnerable, cada segundo ahí era como si se hiciera mas y mas débil.

-¡Soy tu hermano!- exclamó finalmente Rin paralizando en el instante a Yukio que se quedó totalmente en blanco y solo atinó a girar lentamente sobre sus talones.

-¿Qué?- solo preguntó, su voz era apenas un síseo y sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos.

-Uf, eso fue mas fácil de decir de lo que imaginé- comentó Rin sacando todo el aire que había estado conteniendo antes de volver a encarar a Yukio poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-Soy tu hermano, Okumura Rin- dijo casi con cautela viendo que el otro seguía con sus ojos bien abiertos y boqueaba como pez intentando atrapar óxigeno.

Tardó por lo menos medio minuto antes de poder volver a reaccionar tras lo dicho.

-Te advierto, Rin-san, que si esto es una broma es de muy mal gusto y yo no perdono este tipo de chistes- dijo Yukio, la voz temblorosa y las rodillas sintiéndose como si fuera de goma.

-¿En serio crees que es una broma? ¿No me has visto la cara? Se supone que somos gemelos: Misma edad, cabello negro, ojos azules ¿Te suena?- decía Rin señalando cada una de sus facciones y Yukio intentaba encontrar el supuesto parecido entre ellos pero no encontraba nada de él en la cara de Rin, si habría que decirlo de alguna manera solo veía a una persona totalmente contraria a él, a un desconocido pero que se le hacía ligeramente familiar.

Yukio comenzó a respirar con dificultad y se aproximó hasta Rin en tan solo dos zancadas para tomarlo por el cuello de la filipina y hacer que se alzara un poco sobre las puntas de sus pies, puesto que era mas bajo que él.

-¿¡Porqué ahora!? ¿Cómo es que te muestras hasta ahora y me dices tan campante que eres mi hermano? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Porqué yo no sabía nada de tí y...? comenzaba a recriminar Yukio dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control y ese no era él por lo que soltó al otro y se alejó tomando una prudente distancia.

-¿Porqué nunca supe que seguías vivo?- preguntó finalmente carraspeando y respirando profundamente a lo que Rin de pronto pareció perder fuerza ante esta ultima pregunta y miró a otro lado como si hubiera un tercero observándolos pero al final volvió sus ojos a Yukio.

-Antes que todo eso...- comenzó a decir Rin con tono serio antes de llevarse las manos al estómago

-Deberíamos comer algo porque no se tú, pero yo estoy hambriento- dijo Rin otra vez con toda naturalidad desarmando por completo a Yukio que no estaba seguro de si estaba bromeando o realmente era así su personalidad.

Aun con toda esa mezcla de sentimientos encontrados Yukio accedió afirmando brevemente con la cabeza y siguió al otro que entró rápidamente al restaurante para terminar con sus pendientes, alistar sus cosas y despedirse del resto del personal. Llevaba la filipina colgada al brazo y justo a su salida el gato negro de la entrada lo siguió sin recibir una sola orden dando a entender que se trataba de su familiar ¿Pero acaso Rin no era un simple cocinero?

Yukio también siguió a Rin escaleras arriba del local hasta la entrada del departamento. La manos de Rin temablaban al sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta pero cuando logró abrirla dejó pasar primero al gato y luego a Yukio que con inseguridad dio un paso adentro.

El exorcista reparó en los sellos de protección que estaban en el marco de la puerta y en el recibidor. Eran bastante recientes y por las marcas en la madera parecían ser reeemplazados con regularidad; aun con ello no dijo nada y terminó de entrar.

Miró atentamente como todo ahí era mas una cocina semi-profesional que una casa como tal, solo había una habitación contigua que seguramente hacía de dormitorio, el resto era solo para cocinar.

-Toma asiento, toma asiento- lo invitó Rin mientras iba a dejar sus cosas al otro cuartito.

-Antes que eso me gustaría hablar- dijo Yukio a lo que Rin frunció el entrecejo.

-Vamos a comer- le contradijo a lo que Yukio alzó una ceja; no podía estar hablando en serio.

-Lo primero que debes saber de mi es que no puedo pensar con el estómago vacio así que vamos a comer, seguramente tú tampoco has comido considerando que estabas enfrente del restaurante a esta hora de la noche y conociendo el itinerario de los exorcistas tu dieta es un desastre así que comeremos primero- decía el ojiazul caminando hasta su bien equipado refigerador y sacando varios ingredientes.

A Yukio le llamó especialmente la atención el comentario de los exorcistas, Rin parecía saber de lo que hablaba, posiblemente, justo como él, había congeniado con varios durante su vida.

-Viviste con exorcistas- apuntó Yukio en tono cortante.

-El viejo era uno ¿No? Quiero decir, el padre Fujimoto- dijo Rin helando de nuevo la sangre de Yukio.

-Conociste a papá- dijo de nuevo en un hilo de voz al tiempo que Rin sacaba su estuche de cuhillos y elegía el mas adecuado para comenzar a cortar la carne, una ligera sonrisa melancólica se posó en sus labios tras sacar el mas adecuado y disponerse a lavarlo todo.

-También fue mi papá- dijo casi en un susurro para luego soltar un gruñido.

-¡Y ya te dije que no vamos a hablar de nada hasta no comer! Estoy pensando en algo para acompañar con una botella de sake que el chef me regaló, la guardaba para una ocasión especial pero esta es una por lo que supongo que la ternera irá bien con él... mmmmmmm hongos _shitake..._ algo en _tempura_. Oh, ya sé, un _kaiseki_ modesto, para esta temporada del año tal vez deba usar nabos en salmuera... no... algo mas, sé que tengo algo mas adecuado- comenzaba a murmurar Rin olvidándose rápidamente de la prescencia de Yukio y rebuscando entre sus estanterias y alacenas sacando un arsenal de ingredientes que fueron a dar a la cocina uno a uno.

Yukio no dijo nada pero la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro mientras veía al otro moreno maniobrar como todo un profesional en la cocina.

Su juego de cuchillos era inseparable, la manera en como pelaba cuidadosamente todo, como fileteaba la carne cuidadosamente dejando delgadas láminas rojas, pasando de la hoya burbujeante y probar todo con una sonrisa a preparar el arroz, la sopa, cortar con maestría las verduras dándoles forma de brotes de flores, creando la pasta verdosa del wasabi con paciencia moliendo y frotando contra la madera en movimientos rítimicos.

Tomaba los largos palillos y arreglaba todo sobre el plato de cerámica ceremoniosamente, esta vez como un arquitecto tratando de que hasta el ultimo detalle quedara impecable para presentarlo en la mesa.

Cuando terminó lo primero que hizo fue ofrecer una pequeña copa de sake a Yukio. El de lentes contempló el líquido y las ondas que se formaban en la superficie todavía en el recipiente, luego en la mesa aparecieron todos los platillos servidos en pequeñas porciones como si fueran mas bien para una degustación.

La carne de ternera, sopa de miso, las verdudas al vapor, un poco de sashimi y camárones en tempura finamente acomodados al centro de cada plato a veces sobre una discreta cama de hojas de bambú, digno de alguien que trabajaba en un restaurante de renombre.

-No es por presumir pero tienes frente a tí al _sous chef**_ del Seika, espero pronto poder ascender a chef y tener mi propio restaurante- decía Rin también sentándose a la mesa tomando la otra copa de sake y dándole un breve trago antes de dar las gracias por la comida y empezar a comer.

Yukio lo imitó, el hambre había desaparecido por lo que solo tomaba los palillos pensando en que decir, con las preguntas queriendo salir de su boca y no meter comida en ella.

Para su propia sorpresa Rin estaba como si nada, eligiendo cada bocado y relamiendose los labios antes de probarlo siquiera, haciendo ruidos de satisfacción y sin decir nada mas. Yukio por su parte, a quien le temblaban las manos y no podía sostener bien los palillos se dio por vencido y prefirió dar un trago al sake sintiendo la quemazón en su garganta y como la bebida le calentaba la lengua y el estomago inyectándole también un poco de valor en el proceso.

-¿Cómo es que sabías que soy tu hermano?- preguntó finalmente, la voz rasposa y jugando con la copa entre sus dedos tomando por sorpresa a Rin que tuvo que esforzarse por tragar lo que estaba comiendo.

-Verás Yukio, ser el hijo de Satán tiene muchas ventajas- dijo Rin mientras le daba un trago pequeño a su propia bebida riendo divertido al final, en cambio Yukio palideció ligeramente y sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante el comentario dicho con tanta casualidad.

Su anfitrión se dio cuenta de la reacción del otro y volvió a reir.

-Todos tenían razón, de verdad eres muy serio. No te asustes, es un chiste... a medias- le intentó tranquilizar recargando sus codos en la mesa.

-Desde que nací fui criado en la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera, ya sabes, por cuestiones de "seguridad" y esas cosas...- decía el moreno restándole importancia al detalle con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Por esa misma razón de "seguridad" nos separaron al nacer?- preguntó Yukio con cautela temiendo de pronto todas las respuestas, comenzando a preguntarse si estaba relamente bien saber.

Rin por su parte asintió con la cabeza mientras buscaba algo mas para tomar con sus palillos.

-Así es, tú no heredaste las llamas por lo que no había razón para tenerte bajo vigilancia pero yo sí, por lo que cuando me enteré que tenía un hermano pero al que no podía conocer cara a cara insistí mucho para saber de tí. Y cuando digo mucho, quiero decir que hice la rabieta monumental del siglo y bueno... nadie quiere ver al hijo del mismísimo Satanás enojado. Podría destruir al mundo o algo parecido, que tontería- decía Rin volviendo a reirse esta vez con un notorio tono despectivo y Yukio reparó entonces en los colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios.

Ahora que estaban en la luz pudo ver mejor sus facciones, todavía humanas pero con ligeras deformaciones, no solo sus colmillos, también sus orejas puntiagudas. Aguzó la vsta concentrándose en su espalda esperando ver una cola ondear pero esta nunca apareció.

-El punto es que el viejo... eh, digo, el padre Fujimoto que estaba a cargo de cuidarme era quien me contaba todo de tí, a veces me mostraba fotografías y había una en especial que me daba risa ¿Porqué llorabas tanto en tu primer día de escuela?- decía Rin volviendo a reirse como si fuera un recuerdo divertido entre ambos pero Yukio solo sintó un sabor amargo subirle por todo su tracto digestivo hasta la garganta.

¿Su padre?... ¿El mismo padre que nunca le contestó si su hermano vivía o había muerto, era quien ponía al día al otro de todo lo que hacía?¿Porqué? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué?

-¿Porqué...? ¿Porqué él te decia todo sobre mi pero yo nunca supe nada de ti?- preguntó Yukio finalmente en voz alta intentando tragar su repentina rabia viendo al otro con ojos de recelo.

-Para protegerte- respondió Rin dejando por fin sus palillos en paz. Los platos estaban ya casi vacios a pesar de que Yukio no había tocado absolutamente nada que no fuera su copa de sake.

-Entre menos supieras de mi mas seguro estarías- dijo el otro tomando aire profundamente y luego forzando una risa para romper la tensión.

-¡Pero se te ocurrió convertirte en exorcista! ¿Eres tonto o qué?- dijo Rin volviendo a echar a reir y llevándose el camarón mas grande a la boca comiéndolo con gusto.

-Pudiste haber llevado una vida muy normal, el viejo me contó que incluso querías estudiar medicina para convertirte en doctor; ahora serías un respetable medico y no andarías por ahí con esa pinta lugubre de exorcista, siempre de negro y con gabardinas, que bueno que Shiemi conservó sus kimonos, sería terrible verla siempre de negro- comentaba Rin con la boca llena volviendo a captar la atención de Yukio en cierto detalle.

-Shiemi-san... ¿Cómo la conoces? De hecho, en realidad quería preguntarte, si fuiste criado en la Orden, debiste haber estudiado en la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera ¿Cómo es que nunca nos encontramos o nos vimos aunque fuera una vez? También conoces a Shiemi-san y...- comenzaba a decir Yukio intentando atar cabos poniendo a pensar su cabeza a mil por hora hasta el momento en que Rin le dió un golpecito en la frente con la punta de sus palillos mientras se recargaba en la mesa.

-Relajate cuatro-ojos- dijo Rin hablandole con una familiaridad que a Yukio de nuevo se le antojó incomoda.

Ese hombre frente a él lo trataba como si llevaran años conociéndose, como si fueran _verdaderos_ hermanos; pero para él, para Yukio era solo un descubrimiento reciente.

Yukio frució el entrecejó y se echó ligeramente hacía atrás para evitar el contacto con los utencilios para comer y miró al otro que volvía a regalarle una sonrisa tranquila y despreocupada.

-Suguro-kun me había dicho que tú eres muy listo pero justo ahora no me lo pareces- dijo Rin como un comentario al aire todavía recargado en la mesa.

-¿Suguro? ¿Suguro Ryuji de la orden del Myohda?- preguntó Yukio a lo que Rin afirmaba de nuevo con su cabeza.

-Así es, fue tu alumno y también mi amigo y compañero, pero volviendo al tema, Yukio, usa esa cabezota tuya de la que todo el mundo me presumía siempre y piensa porque si tenemos la misma edad, ibamos al mismo colegio, conocíamos a la misma gente, nunca llegamos a encontrarnos- dijo Rin ladeando ligeramente la cabeza dándole la apariencia de un colegial. A pesar de tener los mismos años de Yukio, Rin tenía una imagen eterea, de eterna juventud que lo hacía ver como un quinceañero.

Yukio tensó todos y cada uno de sus músculos sosteniéndole la mirada al otro que esperaba su respuesta pero que no pudo evitar formar otra sonrisa ladina dejando ver de nuevo la punta de uno de sus colmillos.

-Convives y peleas con demonios literalmente todos los días y nunca sospechas del peor y del que está mas cerca de tí- comentó Rin mientras el maullido del gato negro sonaba en la habitación; el felino se acercaba a ellos pero se desviaba al regazo de Rin acomodándose ahí husmeando en la mesa buscando algo también para picar.

Rin le pasó una mano por la cabeza y las orejas dejando que este siguiera olisqueando la comida.

Yukio cayó entonces en la cuenta de a quien se refería.

-Mephisto...- dijo con cautela Yukio.

-El payaso ridículo ese tiene ciertas cualidades, entre ellas está controlar el tiempo y quien controla el tiempo controla el espacio por lo que no es raro que hayamos pasado prácticamente toda nuestra vida juntos sin siquiera darnos cuenta, o bueno, sin que tú te dieras cuenta- decía Rin otra vez con esa sonrisa ligeramente triste.

-Cuando el viejo murió, Shiemi y el resto me contaban de tí, incluso cuando se graduaron todos siguieron diciéndome cosas de tí. Yo esperaba que un día cruzaras las puertas del restaurante y aunque no pudiera hablarte al menos sabría que comerías las cosas que preparo- decía Rin todavía acariciando a Kuro pero sin poder evitar mirar la mesa ya casi vacia y todos los alimentos que no habían sido tocados por Yukio en ningún momento.

Yukio se sintió entonces avergonzado y volvió a abrir la boca pretendiendo disculparse pero en lugar de ello solo logró carraspear sonoramente y removerse en su asiento.

-Wow, eso fue tan cursi, casi parezco una chica declarándose- decía Rin alzando la voz y pasándose afanosamente el brazo por los ojos respirando profundo.

-El punto es que yo siempre he sabido de tí y ahora da la casualidad de que pudimos conocernos y hay que celebrar por eso. ¡Salud!- dijo tomando su copa de sake y alzándola para brindar pero Yukio no compartió el gesto y se quedó en su mismo lugar.

-Perdona pero para mi esto es muy dificil de asimilar. Como bien dices hace dos semanas que nos conocemos... o mejor dicho, que yo te conozco y dudo mucho que sea por mera casualidad. Tengo muchas cosas que pensar y poner en orden. Gracias por la invitación.- dijo Yukio de manera seca levantándose por fin y caminando hasta la salida poniéndose los zapatos y escuchando como Rin se apresuraba en ir tras él.

-No te puedes ir tan pronto- dijo Rin

-De hecho ya es bastante tarde- Yukio señaló el reloj en la pared que casi marcaba las tres de la madrugada.

-Buenas noches Rin-san- se despidió Yukio sin reparar en el gesto de desilución de Rin cuando escuchó su nombre acompañado del honorifico. El exorcista solo abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir de ese asfixiante ambiente fraternal en el que no podía sentirse a gusto.

-¡Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, aquí o al restaurante y yo...! Yo... ¿Yo puedo verte otra vez?- preguntó Rin perdiendo potencia en la voz a lo que Yukio volteó a verlo fijamente y no supo que contestar ¿Realmente quería volver a verlo? Al hermano que siempre fue solo un nombre en su infancia, una sombra o un hueco en su estomágo... ¿Realmente quería seguir sabiendo de él?

-Hasta luego- solo dijo Yukio cerrándo la puerta tras de sí y bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

Caminó sin reducir la velocidad, pretendiendo alejarse tanto como le fuera posible. El hoyo en su pecho se iba a estrechando tanto que de nuevo volvía a ser doloroso y el malestar lo hacía marearse un poco.

No recordaba la ultima vez que tuvo tantas emociones arremolinándose en su cabeza y en su corazón, posiblemente desde que era un niño y precisamente fantaseaba con un encuentro con su hermano; ilusión que desapareció con el tiempo hasta quedar en el olvido. Pero ahora era real y todo había sido tan rápido que era casi absurdo y tonto... justo como el pesimo chiste de un payaso ridículo y retorcido.

Yukio llegó a los terrenos de la Academia y se desvió a su propio apartamento en donde solo atinó a desplomarse e intentar tranquilizarse y respirar con normalidad sin embargo el nudo que tenía atorado en la garganta no se lo permitía junto con el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, no sabía como lidiar con todo eso.

Posiblemente fue el cansancio provocado por el estrés del encuentro pero unos segundos después de caer en su cama cual bulto, terminó profundamente dormido con sueños confusos de su infancia y retazos de imagenes del rostro sonriente de Rin; un perfil atemporal que se balanceaba entre lo infantil y lo adulto sin terminar de ser ni uno ni otro, humano y también sobrenatural, un completo desconocido y al mismo tiempo su otra mitad.

Su despertador no tardó en comenzar a sonar provocándole un palpitar en las sienes que solo iba en aumento con cada timbrar del endemoniado aparato.

Con un gruñido, Yukio lo arrojó lejos y como pudo se incorporó llevándose una mano a la cabeza para luego masajearse el puente de la nariz palpándo sus cobertores buscando sus lentes.

Gracias a su nuevo terrible dolor de cabeza, a pesar de llevar sus anteojos la vista todavía la tenía borrosa pero no le dio tanta importancia porque tenía cosas mas urgentes que resolver antes que su migraña matutina, por lo que tras ducharse y alistarse en tiempo record, tomó su gabardina negra y salió disparado hasta las oficinas principales de la Orden.

El sonido acelerado de sus pasos contra el piso de marmol iba al mismo compás del de los latidos de su corazón conforme se iba acercando a la oficina principal de Mephisto. En el pasillo otros colegas exorcistas iban y venían, lo saludaban con cortesía pero Yukio apenas y contestaba el saludo reprimiendose para no echar a correr hasta el par de enormes puertas, empero cuando por fin las vio frente a él no pudo resistir el usar mas fuerza de la necesaria para abrirlas de par en par y entrar sin hacerse anunciar.

Mephisto por su parte fingió sorpresa de una manera bastante exagerada, enarcándo sus cejas y abriendo muchos sus ojos.

-Profesor Okumura, que sorpresa verlo aquí y de manera tan abrupta ¿A qué debo el placer de su prescencia?- dijo el director en una especie de ronroneo. Por supuesto, él sabía perfectamente porque Yukio estaba ahí.

El exorcista respiró tan profundo como pudo antes de acercarse a zancadas hasta el escritorio atascado de juguetes y golosinas del demonio que enlazó sus dedos enguantados y levantó el mentón en un evidente gesto altanero que solo irritó mas a Yukio pero logró ocultarlo.

-Rin Okumura, ese es el asunto que me trajo aquí- soltó Yukio tratando de controlar su voz.

El otro volvía a enarcar sus cejas de esa manera tan exagerda y sobreactuada reclinándose sobre su sillón.

-¿No tiene nada que decirme al respecto, Señor Pheles? Como por ejemplo porqué después de casi 30 años veo a mi hermano en un pesimo intento de casualidad- Dijo Yukio tratando de mantener el autocontrol tanto como le era posible viendo como una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cortaba la cara de Mepshisto. La fina línea que eran sus labios se iba ensanchando paulatinamente y sus ojos comenzaban a adoptar un sospechoso fulgor verde.

-Así que ya se ha dado el reencuentro de los hermanos separados al nacer, digno de una novela ¿No lo cree? Pero ¿A que viene esa cara? Creí que sería un evento feliz pero parece estar bastante molesto ¿No le alegra por fin reencontrarse con su gemelo perdido?- preguntó Mephisto arrastrando la voz y sonriéndose con esa mueca sardónica que hacía que quisieras golpearlo de lleno en la cara.

-Me haría mas feliz saber que planea con este supuesto reencuentro- siseó Yukio arrugando el entrecejo y esta vez Mephisto pareció sinceramente sorprendido. Tras la pregunta y su repentina sorpresa solo atinó a volver a reír intentando controlar sus carcajadas.

-Cuanta paranoía pero al mismo tiempo que interesante.- Decía el demonio ahora recargando sus codos sobre el escritorio y su barbilla sobre sus dedos todavía enlazados.

El director clavó sus ojos en Yukio por un largo rato como si con este gesto intentara descifrar los pensamientos del otro. Su mirada era pesada y aplastante, casi hizo flaquear a Yukio por unos segundos pero por fin el demonio rompió el contacto visual.

-Ya veo porqué _él_ renunció- Mepshito susurró lo ultimo y Yukio estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería con aquel comentario pero el otro se le adelantó.

-Decir que planeo algo es muy rudo de su parte profesor, me hace parecer alguien maquiavélico- dijo Mepshito riéndose ante el hecho de saber perfectamente que él efectivamente era un ser bastante maquiavélico, aun con ello prosiguió.

-Pero no es el caso. Tal vez al principio efectivamente tuve un objetivo en conveniencia de la Orden y por supuesto, para mi propia satisfacción personal pero ni siquiera yo puedo predecir el rumbo de los eventos, por lo que eso que comenzó como un plan urdido en pos de la guerra contra Satán terminó en esto, en la romántica historia de dos hermanos reencontrándose- decía Mephisto teatralmente alzando la voz como si estuviera en un escenario frente a un gran publico.

Yukio solo atinó a fruncir aun mas el entrecejo y entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba fuerte sus puños.

-Eso quiere decir que efectivamente planeó algo, que espera usar a Rin-san y a mi en alguna de sus maquilaciones. ¡Usar a los dos hijos de Satán! ¿Acaso uno no le fue suficiente?- preguntó Yukio a lo que Mephisto volvió a reír entre dientes y terminó por echar su espalda hacía el respaldo de la silla en un gesto bonachón.

-Mis maquilaciones, como usted las llama, se vieron truncadas hace varios años gracias al otro Okumura-kun, ahora solo me interesa saciar mi curiosidad ¿Qué rumbo tomará el destino de los desafortunados hermanos ahora que se han reunido?- decía Mephisto dando una palmada y todavía hablando como si fuera un maestro de ceremonias.

-Solo digame claramente que tiene en mente y ahorrenos a Rin-san y a mi todo este tonto drama- dijo Yukio modulando con esfuerzos el volumen de su voz y sintiendo de nuevo pinchazos en su pecho al recordar a Rin y su cara tan feliz al cenar por la noche.

-Ya se lo dije, no hay ningún plan, no esta vez; a veces incluso a mi me gusta ver el aburrido rumbo de las mundanas vidas humanas y de sus decisiones- explicaba Mephisto ahora con una extraña serenidad que no era común en él, por unos segundos casi pareció humano. Ese encanto duró hasta que levantó su mirada insinuosa y sus finos labios se volvieron mas delgados al alargar todavía mas su sonrisa.

-Así como usted ahora viene a cuestionarme mis supuestos planes, Okumura-kun vino en su momento a exigirme también algo. Si tiene tantas preguntas, profesor, no me las haga a mi, hagaselas a su hermano, ahora que puede... o mejor dicho, ahora que les he dado ese privilegio; no lo desperdicie por favor, como bien sabe no siempre soy tan condescendiente- dijo Mephisto levantándose del sillón para salir argumentando que tenía asuntos que atender, dejando a Yukio con la palabra en la boca puesto que tenía muchas cosas mas que decir y ninguna de sus dudas había sido resuelta, solo había escuchado ese discurso que no llevó a nada.

Todavía mas frustrado que cuando había llegado, salió del edificio con pasos pesados y la cara mortalmente seria.

Ese día su horario de clases era hasta después de las cuatro de la tarde y no tenía ninguna misión asiganada, aun con ello tenía una montaña de papeleo que hacer aunque estar sentado en un escritorio llenando reportes no le apetecía en lo absoluto no era capaz de escaquearse de sus responsabilidades, por lo que ahora frustrado, de mal humor y con una migraña espantosa se encaminó fuera del colegio.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudadela sin poner gran atención a sus alrededores, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos y problemas además de exhausto. El pasar de solo dos días lo había drenado.

Estaba pasando por el mercado local atestado de gente cuando escuchó una voz llamarlo.

-¡Yukio!- oh... era _esa_ voz.

Yukio quiso ignorarla y hacer como que no lo escuchaba pero su cuerpo lo desobedeció por completo y se detuvo en seco ante el llamado. Se volteó y vio a Rin corriendo hasta él.

Otra vez vestía su filipina esta vez desabotonada y un mandil blanco, corría hasta él con un pedazo de papel en la mano y de nuevo su sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro y las mejillas de aires aniñados.

-Que bien encontrarte aquí ¿Vienes de compras?- le preguntó el otro ojiazul tomando aire y tratando de reprimir unas risitas.

Yukio no supo porque diablos se sentía tan afectado por la prescencia del otro, todo él se volvía a transformar en un chiquillo tímido que de manera ridícula se esforzaba en parecer fuerte.

-No, solo pasaba por aquí- respondió con una voz mas baja de la deseada.

-Yo sí vengo de compras, faltaron algunas cosas en el restaurante para el menú de esta noche y soy el unico en esa cocina que al parecer sabe identificar un buen pescado fresco- decía Rin con las manos en la cadera y dándose aires de grandesa para luego abrir grande sus ojos.

-Ya sé, si no tienes trabajo ahora mismo acompañame- le propuso, o mas bien, Rin le ordenó.

-Ah no, yo... no puedo ahora mismo- intentó debatir Yukio.

-Vamos vamos, no tardaremos tanto, solo quiero platicar un rato contigo, anoche tú me hiciste muchas preguntas, ahora me toca a mi- y fue solo con esto que Yukio tuvo que aceptar, comenzando a caminar por el mercado.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras Rin leía la lista de ingredientes, Yukio se sintió inquieto sin estar muy seguro de que preguntas podría hacerle Rin, posiblemente las mismas que él acababa de hacerle a Mephisto así que solo esperó, Rin también tenía todo el derecho de cuestionarlo y pedirle explicaciones de cualquier tipo.

Sin embargo lo primero que Rin hizo fue perderse de lleno en su tarea de comprar, y las únicas preguntas que hacía a Yukio eran del tipo "¿Qué te parecen estas cebolletas?" "¿Te gusta el repollo?" "¿Con que sueles acompañar tu arroz por la mañana?"

Cada pregunta era hecha mientras se llevaba algo a la nariz y lo aspiraba profundamente, lo palpaba pasándolo por sus manos varias veces, lo examinaba, y seguía con su camino volviendo a formular una pregunta de tipo culinario. Pasó por preguntarle sobre sus bebidas alcoholicas de preferencia hasta el tipo de carne que mas le gustaba, los postres que solía degustar, sus hábitos alimenticios y ante estos ultimos frunció mas de una vez el ceño.

-Definitivamente no puedo confiar en alguien que hace una sola comida al día ¿Cómo diablos puedes trabajar de esa manera?... Oh ahora que lo pienso también tenemos que conseguir algunas flores... mmmmm, tal vez las encargue a Shiemi, pero volviendo al tema ¿Qué sueles comer en ocasiones especiales como celebraciones o...- seguía diciendo muy concentrado en su charla.

-Rin-san, ¿Realmente son estas preguntas las que quieres hacerme? Piensa mejor en lo que quieres hablar conmigo, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo mas- le reprendió entonces Yukio al otro que volteó a verlo y de un segundo a otro su expresión cambió repentinamente volviéndose mortalmente seria e incluso sus cejas se arrugaron ligeramente.

-Yukio- lo llamó entonces Rin con sus serios ojos azul noche, Yukio tragó saliva ante la repentina seriedad del otro.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado a primera vista?- le preguntó de la nada Rin y su gemelo entonces sintió su cara arder ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

El muchacho balbuceó un par de cosas sin entender a que venía la pregunta y antes de que pudiera intentar formular una respuesta coherente, Rin lo empujó hacía un lado para hacerse paso y correr a algun lugar. Yukio giró solo para ver a Rin dirigirse a la pescadería y tomar en brazos un robusto atún que hasta segundos antes reposaba en el hielo.

-¡Mira esto Yukio! ¿No crees que es hermoso? Mira estos hermosos ojos brillantes, es un milagro que no se lo hayan llevado a primera hora del día- decía Rin levantando el pescado y poniéndolo casi a la altura de su cara.

-Eres el ejemplar mas hermoso que he visto en esta semana, estamos predestinados, ¡Ya quiero cocinarte! ¡Jefe, mande esta preciosidad y todas las almejas frescas que tenga al Seika, pongalo a la cuenta del chef!- ordenó Rin limpiándose las manos mojadas en el mandíl.

Yukio rodó los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Ese hombre frente a él no tenía remedio, parecía no estar conciente de la situación que envolvía a ambos, de que el simple hecho de que ahora pudieran caminar juntos por el mercado local era ya algo de suma importancia pero ese hombre solo se dedicaba a hacerle preguntas tontas y emocionarse cada que veía un ingrediente "perfecto" según sus estandares. No entendía como una persona como esa podía ser su hermano, era casi irritante pero no podía terminar de enojarse con él, no cuando tenía esa sonrisa de chiquillo todo el rato.

-Perdón Rin-san pero ya tengo que irme, hay trabajo que debo terminar- dijo de manera cortante Yukio para irse cuanto antes un poco molesto de esa infructuosa conversación; Rin pareció desilucionado pero antes de que se fuera le hizo un gesto con las manos para que se detuviera.

-Tengo una pregunta seria que hacerte, esta vez es importante- dijo Rin y Yukio creyó que sería una tontería mas, solo otra cosa que tuviera que ver con comida o animales recostados en hielo, Yukio se cruzó de brazos impaciente y lo escuchó. Rin se aclaró la garganta y miró a todos lados.

-Yukio ¿Eres feliz?- le preguntó y de un momento a otro sus facciones, su voz, todo él por fin se mostraron de acuerdo a su edad, una pregunta que resonó en los oídos de Yukio aun mas que el barullo de todo el distrito comercial.

El exorcista quedó algo aturdido, esperaba cualquier cosa, cualquier otro comentario excepto ese, para él eso no era importante, no era siquiera relevante.

-Te advertí que no tenía tiempo para eso. Hasta luego Rin-san- Y Yukio huyó justo como la primera vez sin responder a nada.

Tal vez el unico que no estaba tomándose en serio a Rin era él, no lo entendía y de alguna manera lo hacía sentir mal. Se suponía eran la misma sangre, debería haber algún tipo de conexión que hiciera sentirlo mas cercano pero entre mas lo pensaba mas sentía que no había nada entre ellos que realmente los conectara y eso lo hacía sentir... triste... tal vez.

Y solo para multiplicar su malestar esos sospechosos encuentros con Rin solo se hicieron mas frecuentes.

Ya fuera dentro de la ciudadela, en el mercado local, en la calle, al salir de la Orden, al salir también de la ciudad, al ir a la tienda de Shiemi, cuando iba camino a alguna misión, Rin parecía ser invocado con su solo pensamiento; el otro moreno aparecía ahí, ya fuera por algún recado del chef, a punto de entrar al trabajo, saliendo de él o solo en un rato libre que tuviera fuera del restaurante, Rin se aparecía ahí frente a él, con su gran sonrisa que parecía nunca desaparecer, con su larga lista de preguntas fútiles, casi frivolas se atrevería a decir, o a veces contando (sin que Yukio se lo pidiera) acerca de como iba su día solo para preguntarle después a él por el suyo.

Sin saber como Yukio lentamente se acostumbraba a esos nada casuales encuentros, a las conversaciones que no llevaban a nada importante y aprendió a lidiar con la actitud despreocupada de Rin.

Las unicas ocasiones en las que lo veía cambiar su perfil ligeramente era cuando se trataba de comida, cuando escogía ingredientes o pensaba en algún menú en voz alta olvidándose de la presencia de Yukio por minutos.

En momentos así, Yukio se le quedaba viendo tratando de buscar en su gemelo una pizca de él mismo pero terminaba por no encontrar nada, eran basicamente polos opuestos, posiblemente se debiera a que se habían criado separados, tenido diferentes experiencias de vida o algo que no terminaba de explicarse el porqué... porqué Rin parecía tan empeñado en acortar la distancia entre ambos, y Yukio parecía tan temeroso de que así fuera.

Eran demasiadas preguntas que siempre se quedaban al aire y sin respuesta mientras su convivencia con Rin continuaba, aunque era mas bien una convivencia forzada ya que sabía que aquellos encuentros no eran meramente casuales.

Una noche en especifico Yukio volvía a pasar enfrente del Seika de vuelta de una misión, cosa que mas de una vez se sorprendía a si mismo haciendo, y mirando en retrospectiva, se dio cuenta de que incluso antes lo hacía sin darse cuenta: Pasar mas de una noche por enfrente de las farolillas rojas del local, bajo la mirada instigadora del gato negro de dos colas, escuchando el murmullo del local y percibiendo el aroma de la comida que se escapaba cada vez que alguien abría o cerraba la puerta correderas.

Esa noche en especifico no pudo evitar dar un resoplido al encontrarse de nuevo frente a las puertas del restaurante aunque esta vez las farolas ya estaban apagadas y el letrero descolgado, solo las luces del departamento de arriba seguían encendidas.

Yukio dudó unos segundos, Rin le había dicho que era totalmente bienvenido cuando quisiera y a la hora que fuera, sin embargo Yukio nunca le había tomado la palabra a pesar de las muchas veces que el otro se lo había recordado.

El exorcista pensaba seguir imponiendo aquella distancia entre ambos hasta que vio la silueta de alguien subir por la escalera que daba al departamento. El moreno se detuvo en el acto y entrecerró los ojos para intentar identificar la silueta.

El ondear de una gabardina negra como la suya le llamó la atención y después un largo cabello negro que se balanceaba junto con los pasos de esa persona. Con cautela Yukio se acercó escuchando el sonido metálico de la escalera y pudo ver mejor entonces la cara de Kamiki Izumo que con toda tranquilidad iba con las manos dentro de la gabardina hasta la puerta y sin llamar a esta o hacer saber de su visita sacó una llave de su bolsa, la misma que todo exorcista tenía para transportarse.

Yukio no pudo evitar fruncir severamente el ceño. ¿Qué hacía Kamiki entrando a casa de Rin con una llave de la Orden?

Ahora que recordaba la entrada de Rin tenía sellos de protección, podrían ser obra también de Kamiki, podría ser que ella lo estuviera vigilando... o controlando...

Sin detenerse a pensar mejor la situación o sin un plan de acción, Yukio se encaminó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos peldaños hasta el departamento, justo cuando iba a entrar dudó en hacerlo, no tenía nada en mente, solo sabía que aquella situación era extraña y sospechosa ¿Qué podía hacer al irrumpir en casa de alguien mas?

Estrictamente hablando no era solo "alguien mas" era su hermano.

Con este pensamiento en mente se mordió la lengua y su cuerpo ignoró por completo el resto de sus pensamientos racionales para girar el pomo de la puerta que descuidadamente estaba abierta y entró repentinamente mirando a todos lados, viendo los zapatos de mujer en el recibidor junto con los de Rin, dio un par de pasos largos adentro con el corazón en un puño esperando ver algo como a Kamiki sometiendo con alguna invocación a Rin o algo así pero al terminar de entrar al departamento fue otra cosa la que encontró.

Ambos estaban en la cocina enfrente de la estufa, Rin como siempre con los palillos largos para cocinar en la mano fríendo algo mientras Kamiki que se había amarrado el cabello en una coleta alta, con toda confianza le pasaba el brazo por la cintura al joven y apoyaba su mejilla en el hombro de este.

-Diablos Rin ¿Sabes lo gorda que voy a terminar si sigues cocinando esto?- decía la chica mientras Rin le acercaba un poco de tofu freído con los palillos a boca de la muchacha que sin rechistar le dio un bocado.

-Te odio tanto. Dame un poco mas de eso- le decía la morena al otro que se reía todavía con el brazo de esta en la cintura mientras buscaba otra cosa con que alimentarla.

Yukio se sintió extremadamente abochornado cuando tuvo que carraspear para hacer notar su prescencia. Podría jurar que tenía la cara roja por haber interrumpido un momento que a sus ojos parecía tan intimo.

Cuando Yukio se aclaró la garganta, Rin y Kamiki dieron un brinco al mismo tiempo y voltearon.

-¡Yukio, ¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Porqué no tocaste la puerta?- preguntó Rin que mas que molesto se mostraba muy emocionado mientras que Kamiki se sepraba al instante de él e intentaba no atragantarse y morir ahogada.

-Profesor Okumura- dijo con las manos en la boca tratando de terminar de tragar.

-Ah, yo lo siento muchísimo, no quise entrar sin permiso. Perdón, en serio- decía Yukio esperando que la tierra se lo tragara y comenzando a caminar para salir de ahí.

-¡No, para nada! Puedes entrar cuando quieras, de hecho, quedate a cenar con nosotros- le invitaba Rin apagando la estufa y saliendo de la cocina haciendo que Yukio se sintiera todavía mas incómodo.

-No creo que sea buena idea, siento que estoy interrumpiendo- dijo mirando de reojo a Kamiki que dio un segundo respingo y sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como las de Yukio.

La chica agitó sus manos en un gesto de negación desesperado.

-¡No es lo que crees, nada de eso!- chilló la muchacha.

Rin volteó a ver a la chica y luego a su hermano sin entender nada.

-Entonces, ustedes dos no son...- comenzó a decir Yukio señalando a ambos.

-¡No!- gritó Kamiki ofuscada.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó a su vez Rin sin seguir entiendiendo lo que los otros dos no terminaban de decir.

-Okumura y yo somos amigos nada mas- dijo todavía avergonzada Kamiki a lo que Rin pareció ofendido.

-Claro que no somos solo amigos, somos los mejores amigos- dijo pasándole de manera algo ruda un brazo por el hombro a la muchacha y pegando sus cabezas para desagrado de la chica.

-Izumo también era tu alumna ¿Cierto? Ella me contó muchísimas cosas de tí cuando era estudiante y aun lo hace. Aunque tenga muy mal genio en realidad es amable- decía Rin restregando su cabeza contra la de la chica mientras esta intentaba quitarselo de encima.

-Oh, ¿En serio? Debe de contarte cosas bastante interesante- dijo con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz Yukio mientras le dirigía una mirada severa a la chica que pareció un poco arrepentida. Su cara de pronto le recordó a la misma que ponía cuando era reprendida en clase.

-Así es, por eso debes de quedarte a cenar, la comida siempre sabe mejor cuando hay mas gente en la mesa. Sientense, hoy prepararé otro tipo de _kaiseki_ \- les invitaba Rin volviendo a la cocina.

Izumo no tuvo reparos en obedecerle y fue hasta la mesita baja tomando asiento. Su espalda estaba un poco rígida al estar enfrente de Yukio; como Rin estaba tan ensimismado en su tarea de cocinar, la muchacha se mostraba todavía mas incómoda, totalmente distinta a hace un momento cuando estaba a solas con Rin.

-No me voy a disculpar por no haberle dicho nada- comenzó a decir la chica ligeramente agresiva como siempre.

-No estaba buscando una disculpa, tal vez solo una explicación. Parece que todo el mundo sabía de mi hermano menos yo- respondió Yukio efectivamente molesto.

-No intento justificarme de nada pero nosotros tampoco sabíamos acerca de quien era realmente Okumura, fue hasta mucho después de conocerlo que supimos sobre sus llamas y su verdadera naturaleza... lo pasó bastante mal- agregó Kamiki mirando ahora sus propias manos que tenía apoyadas en su regazo llamando la atención de Yukio por ese ultimo comentario.

Hubo un silencio largo que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de la tabla de cortar al fondo de la cocina y la hoya de vapor burbujeando. Kamiki se perdió en sus pensamientos y Yukio no se atrevió a sacarla de ahí hasta unos minutos después.

-Yo no soy una persona tan sentimental como él, además es ingenuo y nunca duda de nadie por eso me irrita tanto a veces, pero le debo mucho; salvó a mi primer amiga, a mi familia, me salvó a mi misma, ha salvado a todos nuestros compañeros y la unica manera de yo poder salvarlo a él era contándole cosas de usted. Por eso no me voy a disculpar, no lo haré- decía Kamiki ahora sosteniéndole la mirada como si estuviera desafiándolo a contradecirla.

Yukio solo atinó a corresponder el gesto porque no sabía que cosa decirle o como contestarle, solo podía ver a una Kamiki mas decidida y segura de lo que ya se mostraba siempre.

Ella efectivamente no era del tipo de persona que creaba lazos con otros con facilidad, trabajaba en equipo sin nunca cruzar la línea que la separaba de ser solo otra compañera de trabajo, no hacía favores a menos que hubiera algo a cambio o un beneficio propio pero ahora se mostraba ante él no como exorcista, sino como una amiga.

-Los sellos que hay aquí ¿Son cosa tuya?- solo preguntó Yukio señalándo con la mirada el recibidor y cambiando el tema porque no podría aguantar por mas tiempo los ojos de la chica que por fin relajó sus hombros y se recargó en la mesa en una postura mas casual y cómoda.

-Si, tengo que cambiarlos periodicamente y si le interesa también soy yo quien lo mantiene bajo vigilancia. Yo me ofrecí a hacerlo después de que Shura-san dejara de estar asignada a él así que si un día se descontrola yo soy quien tiene que detenerlo- decía ella con tranquilidad pero parecía que decir lo ultimo le costaba un poco de trabajo.

-¿Y no te da miedo?- preguntó Yukio en voz baja y por ello se ganó la mirada mas venenosa que le hubiese visto antes a la muchacha.

-Me da mas miedo que sea la Orden o cualquier otra organización la que se haga cargo de suceder algo. A diferencia de Rin, yo no confio en nadie- dijo ella siseando las palabras, usando el primer nombre de su hermano como para dejar claro cuanto le importaba realmente.

Yukio volvió a sentirse avergonzado por incontable vez por el solo pensamiento de que su hermano no tuviera gente a su alrededor que se preocupara por él.

-Profesor, no soy quien para meterme en los asuntos de los demás y no tengo ganas de hacerlo pero solo le voy a decir una cosa: Él lo está intentando, por favor, no deje que su intento sea en vano- le pidió la chica suavizando un poco su tono justo cuando Rin llegaba de la cocina con varios platos en sus manos y antebrazos.

-Dejen de hablar de mi, y mejor disfruten de esto, miren que maravilla, esta noche me lucí solo para ustedes- decía el ojiazul sirviendo primero a la chica y luego a Yukio que agradeció en un murmullo.

-Wow, solo de verlo da pena tener que comerlo- dijo Izumo cambiando rádicalmente su tono de voz y su actitud.

Esa era una faceta muy distinta. Se le veía relajada y feliz, sonriendo a Rin agradecida por la cena mientras este terminaba de ir por el resto de los platos y se sentaba a la mesa con ellos.

Esta vez los platos en los que eran servido cada platillo estaban hermosamente decorados con colores de la temporada, hojas de tonalidad doradas y cobre. El _sashimi_ , el tofu de minutos antes, las pequeñas porciones de verdura servidas meticulosamente sobre los platos hondos, las piezas de pescado con arroz acomodadas especificamente en el centro del cuenco de porcelana, los vegetales encurtidos que de alguna manera armonizaban con el resto del arreglo.

Para alquien que casi siempre se mostraba tan desinteresado y despreocupado, ver todo el empeño que ponía a la hora de cocinar y la presentación en la misma parecían ser obra de alguien mas, alguien totalmente distinto.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- dijo Rin en voz alta comenzando a comer, Izumo hizo lo mismo y solo Yukio los siguió hasta el final.

La velada continuó de manera agradable, o al menos para Rin e Izumo lo era que platicaban con total normalidad mientras Yukio se llevaba pequeños bocados a la boca pasando sus ojos de uno a otro escuchando una conversación de lo mas trivial. No podía negar que el ambiente era agradable, casi se sentía como cuando él era niño y vivía en la parroquía, escuchando las conversaciones de los adultos y sintiéndose relajado solo con sus voces en medio de una charla dificil que él no terminaba de entender.

Ahora mismo era igual, ellos hablaban de sus cosas mientras él escuchaba sintiéndose reconfortado por el calor de la cocina, el aroma de los platillos y el té que Rin esta vez había optado por servir. Yukio se sentía somnoliento pero no sentía tampoco animos de levantarse, estaba arrullado por el ambiente cálido a su alrededor.

Se preguntó cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que se sintió así de relajado en compañía de alguien mas.

-Ya es muy tarde, hora de irme a casa- anunció Kamiki levantándose no sin antes agradecer por la comida.

-¿Hoy no te quedas a dormir?- preguntó Rin con toda casualidad haciendo que Yukio se atragantara ligeramente por el repentino comentario a lo que Izumo volvía a ponerse colorada.

-¡No lo digas de esa manera, se puede malinterpretar!- chilló la morena y a Rin le costó entender hasta unos segundos después riéndose jocosamente.

-No me refiero a nada extraño, a veces le doy asilo aquí cuando ya es muy tarde y va de regreso de una misión o cuando sencillamente le da pereza irse- explicaba Rin.

-Tampoco lo hagas sonar como si abusara de tu hospitalidad- le reprendió la muchacha yendo por su gabardina negra, se le notaba que no tenía energía o ganas de irse a su casa pero igualmente lo hacía.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte a la estación- proponía Rin que volvía a la cocina mientras ella se calzaba sus zapatos.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan caballeroso? ¿Acaso te quieres lucir enfrente del profesor?- se burlaba ella con una media sonrisa.

-¡Yo siempre soy caballeroso! Y toma esto, es lo que quedó de esta noche, la próxima vez prepararé comida italiana, probaré una nueva salsa _pomodoro_ \- le prometía Rin entregándole una fiambrera envuelta en un pañuelo que ella tomó con una sonrisa breve en sus labios.

-Eres un sol Okumura, un sol que quiere ver mi estomago desparramarse de mis pantalones- le decía ella saliendo del departamento despidiéndose de Yukio desde lejos y de Rin con un casual y natural "nos vemos".

Sin decir nada mas Rin volvió a la mesa a sentarse con Yukio, aun quedaba como postre algunas rebanadas de melón que el aspirante a chef había cortado en finas rodajas.

Yukio estaba a punto de decir algo, tal vez también iba a excusarse para irse puesto que ya no había nada mas que hacer (o comer).

-Creo que ya lo sabes pero Izumo no es mala, no te tomes a mal lo que te diga, es solo que tiene un severo problema de actitud- decía Rin riéndose entre dientes picando un trozo de melón mientras Yukio seguía con sus ojos somnolientos fijos en su propio plato.

-No es eso lo que me molesta... es solo que es frustrante, como todo mundo parecía saber de tí y de mi, todos estaban conscientes menos yo, como si yo no tuviera el derecho a saber y fuera excluido de una parte importante de mi propia vida. Es solo eso- dijo sincerándose por fin sin notar el efecto que esto tenía en Rin.

Cuando Yukio levantó la vista atrapó a Rin haciendo su brazo hacía atrás y cerrando el puño retrayendolo hacía el mismo; daba la impresión que había estado a punto de poner su mano en el hombro de Yukio pero al ultimo momento se había arrepentido.

Yukio lo miró esperando a que tomara valor para finalmente tocarlo pero eso no pasó, Rin solo terminó por llevarse la mano detrás de la nuca y reír nervioso.

-Ya te lo dije antes, no te lo tomes personal, era por tu bien- dijo Rin desviando su mirada a cualquier otro lado menos a los ojos de Yukio.

-...por mi bien...-repitió entre dientes el de lentes dejando todo en silencio pero esta vez curiosamente no era uno tan incómodo como en ocasiones anteriores. En esta ocasión ambos solo se quedaron pensando cada quien en sus propios dilemas hasta que algo se le vino a la mente a Yukio.

-Por cierto...- comenzó a decir sacando de su ensimismamiento a Rin.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a todos los que eran mis alumnos? ¿En la Orden te dejaban interactuar con los chicos del curso de Exorcismo?- preguntó Yukio a quién desde hacía tiempo le habá intrigado aquel tema.

Rin siempre hablaba de ellos y se refería a todos como sus mas cercanos amigos, y estos a su vez se referían a Rin con la misma cercanía y confianza.

Rin parpadeó un par de veces y torció la boca intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar a explicar.

-Bueno, en pocas palabras yo tomaba clases con ellos, en el curso de exorcismo, quiero decir. Yo era exorcista- dijo Rin finalmente a lo que ahora Yukio abría mucho sus ojos algo incrédulo, mejor dicho, bastante incrédulo.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Tú... eras exorcista? ¿Aun siendo el hijo de Satán?- preguntó Yukio a lo que Rin se removió varias veces en su lugar y reía de manera forzada ante la ultima pregunta molestando un poco a Yukio por darle la impresión de que nunca se tomaba nada en serio.

-Estrictamente hablando solo llegué a ser Exwire, pero sí, incluso con mi _condición_ pude estudiar para serlo; aun ahora a veces ayudo a Mephisto cuando lo necesitan pero prefiero hacerlo lo menos posible- agregó Rin con un tono triste que Yukio decidió ignorar por completo pues intentaba procesar toda la información.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que la Ordén te dejó a ti, hijo de Satán, prepararte para ser exorcista y pelear contra demonios de tu misma naturaleza, usando las llamas azules... es... completamente absurdo- soltó Yukio junto con un largo resoplido y esta vez sí reparó en la reacción de Rin que se levantó abruptamente de enfrente de la mesa y prácticamente arrebató el plato de Yukio y el resto que ya estaban vacios y con pasos pesados fue a dejarlos hasta la cocina en donde solo se escuchó el choque violento de la porcelana contra la loceta.

-Si, era muy absurdo, tonto y estúpido. Pero cuando a los quince años te dan a elegir entre una condena de muerte y el suicidio, no tienes otra alternativa que aferrarte a la venganza para sobrevivir; o mejor dicho, es la unica razón que encuentras para seguir viviendo- explicó Rin cortante aunque también su voz se escuchaba mas agresiva. Le daba la espalda a Yukio por lo que este no pudo ver bien su rostro.

Las palabras de su gemelo le dejaron una desagradable sensación de frío en la piel.

-Mira la hora, ya es tarde, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas- dijo Rin tomando en brazos al gato negro que desde hacía rato se paseaba por ahí y le maullaba insistentemente a Rin.

Yukio volteó a ver el reloj y cayó en la cuenta de que no era tan tarde como en otras ocasiones pero captó a la perfección que había tocado una fibra sensible de Rin por lo que no dijo mas y con una seca despedida salió del departamento dejando solo al otro con el gato.

La frustración de Yukio solo aumentó considerablemente mientras salía del departamento escuchando el cerrar de la puerta tras él, un sonido que solo lo hizo sentir tan solo como hacía años que no se sentía.

Queriendo quitarse ese sentimiento de encima tan solo comenzó a caminar pensando en toda esa noche y en las cosas que había escuchado y en la versión de Rin Okumura de la que el resto hablaba, la que él mismo había visto en ese breve tiempo y todo solo se había vuelto mas confuso y caótico.

En los días subsecuentes no se encontró con Rin, cosa que ahora le parecía extraña puesto que aquellos encuentros ultimamente se habían sentido bastante forzados. Sin embargo usó esos días libres de la prescencia de Rin para verse con otras personas.

Pasó por la tienda de Shiemi y justo como en los viejos tiempos, tomaron té herbal juntos mientras charlaban tranquilamente. Shiemi como siempre ataviada en sus kimonos de colores pastel lucía ese aire femenino que la edad había terminado de perfeccionar a pesar de su incurabale torpeza.

Servía el té y tomaba el suyo con total parsimonia haciendo que sus movimientos al alzar la manga de su kimono, el doblar de su muñeca y como cuidaba el no derramar nada se volviera hipnótico.

Para Yukio siempre había sido placentero y relajante esos gestos rituales de la chica y pronto se había encontrado a sí mismo sintiendo algo parecido en prescencia de Rin; cuando este lo invitaba a comer y veía su espalda en la cocina, paseando de un lado a otro, eligiendo con cuidado los ingredientes, los utencilios, tomando una pizca de esto o de aquello, cortando la carne con sumo cuidado, oliendo las especias, apreciando la sonrisa que se asomaba de una de las comisuras de sus labios, el hinchar de su pecho al aspirar un aroma en especifico. Como irradiaba concentración al decorar el platillo cuidando incluso los aspectos estéticos, para al final presentarlo en la mesa siempre orgulloso de su trabajo ¿En qué momento Yukio había comenzado a reparar en todos esos detalles del otro Okumura?

Siguiendo la rutina de siempre y tras terminar de servir el té Shiemi comenzaba con alguna charla fútil sobre el clima, los días húmedos, su jardín, un resumen de como estaban todos los conocidos que tenían en común y luego al final salía el tema de Rin.

Era increible para Yukio darse cuenta de que cuando ese nombre salía a colación con cualqueir persona que conociera al susodicho, una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de todos. Ya fuera Kamiki, Suguro, Konekomaru, Shura e incluso el mismo Mephisto una sonrisa se hacía paso a la fuerza en sus bocas. Y todos hablaban maravillas de él, y todos decían cuan amable era, cuan gentil, como siempre pensaba en todos antes que en si mismo, alababan su fotaleza y lo intrepido que alguna vez fue.

Y luego llegaba la parte de los comentarios que no terminaban de aclarar nada, una sombra de tristeza se posaba en los ojos de todos y el tema de su "verdadera naturaleza" quedaba a medias, murmuraban cosas sobre lo mal que lo había pasado, pero luego volvían a decir cosas buenas por como lo había superado todo pero nadie terminaba de decir nada.

Shiemi no era la excepción, aunque se mostraba avergonzada por haberle guardado un secreto tan grande a Yukio por tantos años, tampoco le explicó del todo la situación de Rin cuando aun estudiaban, ni porque este tomó la decisión de dejar de ser exorcista, eso correspondía a Yukio preguntarlo directamente.

Y la frustración iba en aumento.

¿A quién mas podría recurrir por respuestas? Pensó en ir directamente a la sede la Orden para hablar con alguien al respecto sin embargo justo cuando iba a entrar vio a Rin salir.

El otro moreno no parecía especialmente feliz e iba perdido en sus pensamientos que solo reparó en la prescencia de Yukio hasta que casi chocó con él.

-Oh, Yukio ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Rin

-Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo- respondió Yukio a lo que Rin se encogió de hombros con fastidio.

-Vine a ver a Shura, el reporte mensual. Lo de siempre-

Yukio notó la molestia de Rin y de nuevo sintió el impulso de insistir en un tema que sabía, para el otro moreno no era nada agradable.

-Rin-san, ya sé que todo el mundo me ha dicho que fue por mi bien- comenzó a decir Yukio sin poder evitar rodar los ojos al mencionar la ya trillada frase, mientras Rin se ponía tenso porque esa introducción no le inspiró mucha tranquilidad.

-Aun con ello quisiera saber porque nadie me dijo una sola palabra de tí, tus amigos también son mis amigos, al menos Shiemi-san lo es pero aun con ello prefirieron quedarse callados y prácticamente ocultarme tu existencia entera, en cambio te daban detalles de mi vida a ti. Ahora que les pregunto sobre tí siguen insistiendo en no dejarme saber nada con respecto a tu vida, solo me dan esta versión feliz y buena de ti todo el tiempo, incluso tú sigues con esta boba actitud de pretender que todo está bien que solo quieres conocerme y estrechar lazos, me haces preguntas que no tienen ninguna relevancia, me preguntas sobre la comida y mi rutina, si soy feliz ¡¿Pero porque nunca hablamos de lo que realmente nos ocupa!? ¡Somos hijos de Satán, fuiste exorcista, enfrentaste mil y un cosas seguramente y ahora solo eres un chef que va por ahí pretendiendo llevar una vida normal y tranquila! ¡No puedo solo aceptar eso, hay demasiadas cosas que quiero saber y que quiero que sepas pero... es como si quisieras ignorarlas todas!- exclamó Yukio; sintió el dolor en su pecho, algo removiendose como un ser vivo entre sus pulmones y corazón queriendose abrir paso entre su organos y su piel, no sabía que nombre llevaba esa emoción.

Rin en cambio vio los puños de Yukio cerrados con fuerza y el respirar acelerado de este así que él mismo respiró tratando de serenarse en lugar del otro.

-Entonces dejame preguntarte Yukio, las cosas "serias" que tanto quieres escuchar- dijo Rin y sus ojos se mostraban decididos, tal vez esa misma decisión de la que el resto hablaba siempre. El ojiazul enderezó su espalda como intentando tomar valor.

\- ¿Alguna vez te han llamado mounstro?- fue la primera pregunta que formuló Rin con total seriedad.

-¿Has estado en un salón de clases lleno de gente que te mira como si fueras uno? ¿Le has escondido secretos a tus amigos, has tenido miedo de que en un arranque de locura los mates a todos o termines lastimándolos? ¿Te han apuntado de lleno con un arma y sentido que en cualquier momento van a jalar el gatillo sin lugar a dudas? Eres el hijo de Satán también así que son preguntas que debo de hacerte, contestame ahora, cuatro ojos- le retó Rin a lo que Yukio intentó mantener la compostura tragando saliva de manera dificultosa sabiendo que Rin lo estaba poniendo a prueba.

-No, nunca me ha pasado nada de eso- respondió en un hilo de voz, totalmente lo contrario a como esperaba contestar realmente. Rin guardó silencio mirándolo largo rato mientras asentía con la cabeza satisfecho.

-Me alegra, porque a mi sí me ha pasado- dijo Rin y algo de nuevo se removió dentro de Yukio que de un momento a otro sintió un jalón en la manga de su gabardina, era Rin quien lo había tomado de pronto de la ropa y lo arrastraba.

-Ven, voy a mostrarte algo- le ordenó su gemelo llevándolo fuera de la Orden y calle abajo sin soltarlo en ningún momento.

Yukio quería preguntar a donde diablos iban pero el otro no respondía nada e iba mas rápido que de costumbre y no lo soltaba nunca. Llegaron al Seika pero subieron las escaleras apresurados, Rin abrió la puerta, como pudo se sacó los zapatos pero no dejó que Yukio hiciera lo mismo pues siguió llevándolo a rastras por su pequeño departamento. Esta vez no se detuvieron en la cocina ni en la mesa, fueron hasta la pequeña habitación de Rin que a diferencia de su cocina, era un caos.

Yukio solo repasó rápidamente con la mirada el humilde y pequeño cuarto y como en una esquina había un bahúl que desencajaba con el resto de la decoración, era una antiguedad que se mantenía a salvo del caos.

Rin lo soltó apenas entraron al cuarto y fue hasta el bahúl del cual sacó una katana que Yukio reconoció en el instante y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina hasta concentrarse en su nuca.

Sabia perfectamente bien que espada era esa, la había visto cientos de veces en grabados y libros, su mismo padre le había contado de ella, todo aquel que se preciara de ser exorcista la conocía.

-La Kurikara...- susurró Yukio tratando de recuperar su voz sin lograrlo de nuevo.

Rin no le hizo caso y así tan rápido como sacó la espada, la desenvainó liberando con ello sus llamas azules que cegaron a Yukio por unos segundos.

El fulgor azul llenó por entero la habitación hasta que pudo volver a enfocar la vista. El corazón se le subió hasta la garganta cuando apreció las llamaradas turqueza cubriendo el cuerpo de Rin dándole esa imagen imponente y sobrenatural. Sus orejas se habían alargado, sus colmillos habían crecido todavía mas, en sus manos se apreciaban las garras y sus ojos de rendija brillaban con tonos entre azulados y rojizos con un brillo amenazante que recordaban constantemente a los de Mpehisto. Y por ultimo, una larga cola que ondeaba libremente desde la base de su espalda.

-¿Esta es la _versión_ que querías ver de mi?- preguntó Rin alzando la espada para apoyarla sobre su hombro a lo que por mero reflejo Yukio se llevó la mano hacía una de sus pistolas.

Por supuesto Rin lo notó y solo formó una sonrisa triste.

-¡Aquí estoy Yukio!- exclamó Rin extendiendo ahora sus brazos y Yukio sencillamente seguía boquiabierto al ver como toda el aura entera de Rin cambiaba a un aplastante, acongojante casi se podría decir... pero al mismo se veía tan triste y abandonada que su pecho no paraba de punzar al ver la mueca en su rostro que no era ni cerca de ser la que iluminaba su cara al poner la mesa y probar el primer bocado de lo que fuera que hubiera preparado.

La sombra azulada solo alcanzaba a acentuar ese perfil lastimero. La piel de demonio era deborada por la expresión del humano profundamente lastimado.

-Yo... no...- comenzó a balbucear Yukio sin estar seguro de que quería decir realmente.

-¡Yo no quería que vieras esto!- se le adelantó Rin bajando los brazos y la espada.

-Yo no quería que nadie viera sólo esto de mi. No soy el hijo de Satán, no soy un arma de la Orden ni de Mepshito, no soy un demonio, no soy una amenaza, no soy el destructor del mundo ni el salvador de la humanidad. ¡Soy Rin Okumura y esta es mi vida! Todo este tiempo, siempre ha sido mi vida!- exclamó el moreno ahora dando dos pasos adelante para quedar mas cerca de Yukio que sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse al percibir la tibieza de las lenguas de fuego que seguían ondeando desde las extremidades de Rin.

-...Es mi vida, y como tal tomé desiciones sobre ella; decidí no volver a entregar ni un solo día mas a la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera, mucho menos a Satán. Por primera vez tomé una decisión que no tuviera nada que ver con los demás ni buscaba el bien de nadie que no fuera el yo ¿Acaso hay algo de malo en eso?- preguntó Rin ahora mirando su propia mano, las uñas largas que eran garras, ondeando su cola como si esta tuviera vida propia.

-¡¿Y porqué yo no fuí parte de esa vida ni de esas desiciones?!- Yukio alzó la voz por fin sin soportar mas la presión, bajando su mano de la pistola y volviendo a apretar fuerte sus puños.

-Todo mundo solo me excluyó de eso; papá, mis amigos, tú ¡Por mi bien, por mi bien, por mi bien! ¿Cómo pudieron creer que me hacía bien sentirme incompleto todo este tiempo?- soltó el de lentes y su cara se puso roja al tener que confesar eso ultimo pero fue capaz de tragarse su propia vergüenza viendo como las llamas de Rin se debilitaban un poco desencajado por esa reacción.

Yukio respiró repetidas veces de manera pesada y dificultosa, sin embargo se obligó a continuar.

-Tenía mucho miedo de saber de ti y de las cosas en las que yo no había formado parte, tenía miedo de no haber estado ahí para cumplir la promesa que me hice a mi mismo cuando era niño de protegerte donde sea que estuvieras. Todos me muestran el lado bueno pero seguramente hubo un lado malo y yo nunca estuve ahí, peor aún ni siquiera sabía que seguías vivo y me aterrorizaba imaginar a mi hermano pasando por todo eso él sólo ¿Cómo podías actuar con tanta familiaridad o fraternidad con alguien que jamás había estado ahí para ti? Era horrible.- se sinceró Yukio sintiendo ahora sus mejillas arder y sin atreverse a mirar a su gemelo a los ojos.

De pronto solo escuchó un gritito ahogado bastante infantil y miró a Rin que estaba con la cara igual de roja.

-Me llamaste hermano- dijo Rin.

-Oh Dios, no creí que esto me fuera a emocionar tanto- decía para sus adentros el moreno con una mano en el pecho y sus llamas se volvieron de nuevo mas intensas, alzándose por sus brazos hasta su cabeza.

Efectivamente sus llamas, como un reflejo de sus propias emociones se hacían grandes y temblaban en su cabeza; Rin tenía la cara roja y el perfil demoniaco se suavizaba retomando sus razgos infantiles, era un niño emocionado y su cuerpo entero, incluyendo su cola eran una representación viva de su alegria.

Yukio al verlo ahí con una mano en el pecho y la sonrisa bobalicona, con las llamas que ahora se le antojaban inofensivas entendió como por iluminación divina porque nadie contaba nada malo de Rin.

El humano, demonio, exorcista, chef, lo que fuera, solo era alguien que sin importar el dolor tenía la asombrosa capacidad de sonreirse y reir como un chiquillo. Las pequeñas cosas que para muchos eran insignificantes lo hacían brillar (en este caso, literalmente), tenía un aire de fortaleza y su sola prescencia te hacía sentir seguro, aun con ello no podías evitar preocuparte por él, pero cuando te dabas cuenta, eras tú mismo quien terminaba sintiendose reconfortado a su lado.

-Hermano, ¿Eres feliz?- esta vez fue Yukio quien preguntó viendo el fulgor azul que minutos antes era atemorizante y amenazador, ahora brillando con hermosura.

-Mucho- contestó Rin y ahora, sin miedo a nada y a pesar de tener su mano envuelta en llamas, pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Yukio teniendo que alzarse un poco mas de la cuenta.

-Por eso no te preocupes Yukio, tomaste una desición, eres exorcista y todos los días proteges el mundo en el que vivo. Has hecho un buen trabajo- le felicitó Rin pasando de manera un poco ruda su mano por el cabello negro del otro que soltó una serie de risas apenadas.

Las manos de Rin y su calor le recordaron un poco a las de su propio padre y por fin el ambiente fraternal que Rin intentaba crear llenó lentamente la habitación, esta vez Yukio se dejó llevar y aceptó el mimo sin reproches.

Nadie podría haber pensado que pocos meses después los hermanos Okumura actuarían como si hubiesen vivido juntos desde su nacimiento. Antes que ser los hermanos amorosos que se hablaban gentilmente, se habían convertido en ese par de gemelos dispares que peleaban y discutían, se molestaban, se regañaban y se trataban con total naturalidad pero siempre estaban ahí el uno para el otro a su muy peculiar manera.

Era Diciembre así que por primera vez iban a celebrar juntos su cumpleaños.

Entre sus amigos en común habían rentado el Seika para una comida especial preparada especialmente por Rin, con un permiso especial del chef que era su jefe. Suguro, Konekomaru, Kamiki, Shiemi, Shura y varias otras personas estaban reunidas en la mesa de honor platicando animadamente mientras Rin, orgulloso de si mismo iba llevando cada plato, cada entrada mas sobervia que la anterior.

La decoración que esta vez hacía alución a la nieve y al clima frío imperaba en los platillos como pequeñas obras de arte. Otro _kaiseki_ para la ocasión.

-Siempre me lo he preguntado hermano ¿Porqué siempre preparas algún _kaiseki_? Tengo entendido que también sabes de cocina occidental- preguntó Yukio viendo asombrado la elaborada presentación de todos y cada uno de los platillos.

-Es en lo unico en lo que es bueno- comentó Suguro con tono burlón molestando a Rin

-Claro que no, y soy excelente cocinando comida francesa, por cierto- aclaró el _sous_ _chef_ mientras se acomodaba mejor la filipina y se sentaba acompañando al resto.

-El _Kaiseki_ es nuestro equivalente japones de la alta cocina occidental, aquí se utilizan muchos tipos de técnicas no solo gastronómicas, también artisticas y se reflejan las habilidades del chef. Es una manera de mostrar quien eres como cocinero- explicaba Rin sirviendo el sake a todos sus invitados.

Yukio entonces viendo el banquete que Rin había preparado para ellos y tras la explicación cayó en la cuenta de que el mayor todo ese tiempo había estado intentando mostrar quien era ahora, en ese momento de su vida. No era el demonio o el niño perdido y separado de su familia. Era solo el chef Rin Okumura.

-Además, _Kaiseki_ también es una comida que junta a todos; eso es lo que quiere decir- agregó repasando la mirada por todos los presentes riéndose mientras alzaba su copa para brindar, los demás lo imitaron.

-Okumura, hiciste bien en dejar de ser exorcista para convertirte en chef. Eras terrible como exwire- dijo por fin Suguro dándole un trago a su sake.

-Eso no es cierto, renuncié a eso porque la gente es mas feliz cuando come que cuando pelea- decía Rin echando a reir dando las gracias por la comida junto con el resto que comenzaban a comer animosos.

-Por eso no te preocpupes Yukio, siempre que vuelvas de una misión estará un plato caliente esperandote- agregó Rin a su hermano que comía también gustoso.

-Entonces espero la próxima cena sea yakiniku- respondió Yukio con toda casualidad mientras le sonreía al mayor.

-Esto está delicioso, chef- le felicitó finalmente viendo la sonrisa que supo después de tantos años, había logrado proteger.

FIN.

/

 ***** _ **Haute cuisine - Alta cocina**_

 _ ****Sous Chef - El segundo chef al mando de la cocina.**_

 **N/A: Los hermanos felicies hacen que mi corazón se entibie.**

 **Espero este one shot no les haya parecido aburrido pero la segunda temporada necesitaba un fic bonito, y mi sistema también necesitaba algo de los hermanos, comida, y amor fraternal con dilemas existenciales. Aunque para ser sincera todo esto salió después de un maratón de documentales de chefs y comida japonesa además de varios de mis Headcanon puestos en acción. Esa es la cruda realidad XD.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero de todo corazón lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **PD: Solo por si sienten curiosidad o por si soy pesima describiendo platillos, pueden buscar imagenes de Kaiseki en Google, de verdad son tan bobitos que da pena tener que comerlos.**


End file.
